Jail Birds
by iloveyaoi143
Summary: Naruto Uzamaki is in Jail.Things couldn't be worse right? Wrong. He's surrounded by perves,and has to deal with the holier than thou teme Sasuke.But that's not the worst part,could he be falling for the hard headed Uchiha?How far will Sai go to win Naruto's affection?Can Naruto save Sasuke?Or will the Raven be met with Death row? suck at sums pls read its better NaruSasu with side
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

* * *

I'll never forget that night..

'_Get on your knees! Get on your knees_!'

When they arrested me,..

'_Wait! Please, what are you doing_?!'

I tried..

'_You have the right to remain __**silent**__!_'

'_Oof_!'

I tried to make them stop..

but they just kept,

**hitting** me..

And now..

I'm here.

Sitting in my car, on my way to jail. Listening to my attorney blab-on about some test the 'warden' is gonna give me.

"**Naruto**. Brat, you listening to me?"

I nodded without taking my eyes off the window. She sighed, and I enjoyed the silence until we arrived.

* * *

Next thing I new we were in the 'warden's' office. This guy was **weird** he had huge,bushy, grey hair, and two red tattoos under his eyes.

What was even weirder? He hadn't stop drooling since my attorney walked in. '_What was her name again_?'

'**_Tani_**?' '**_Susi_**?' '**_Sundae_**?'

"Ah! Tsunade!-"

'_Ah! And I almost had it!'_

__he continued, "Looks like somebody missed me!" the old perve said, moving his eyes up and down her body.

_I almost lost my lunch_

__Tsunade rolled her eyes, "Naruto-Jiraiya. Jiraiya-Naruto." she said boredly motioning her hand between us.

The old ma's attention snapped to me, "**Naruto**? Not, Naruto **Uzamaki**?"

I nodded.

"Well! It's great to see ya kid! Well, of course I'd prefer it didn't have to be like this but; **Wow** have you grown!"

"I haven't seen you in what? **Thirteen** years? Gods you look just like your old man, except the eyes though, those are the eyes of kushina Uzamaki for sure. Speaking of the beautiful duo, how **are** your parents?"

I stiffened, "Dead.." I trailed off.

This seemed to rain on his 'reunion' parade,

"Oh, I see. I'm sorry for your loss. How long?"

I looked him in the face,

"Thirteen Years."

He cleared his throat, "Well, anyways, back to business. We're gonna start this off with a few simple questions, so we can get an idea of who you are. This helps us to make sure there won't be any problems with your cell mate."

I sat up straight and nodded.

"Okay, how old are you?"

"Eighteen."

"Where did you attend Highschool?"

"Konoha High."

"Have you ever been in another detention center?"

"No."

"Okay. Now these questions are going to be more personal. If you don't get it I'll explain."

I nodded.

"Are your parents, deceased, handi-capped, and or otherwise mentally incompetent?"

I noted he didn't look at me this time.

"They're dead." he took his time writing that down, he must have known them pretty good. How didn't he know they were dead?

"Do you have a spouse? Or are in a serious or casual relationship? Basically, do you have a girlfriend?"

My jaw tightened.

"I know-I know, it sounds like a strange question to ask. But, it's so we have an idea where to look for you, should you escape.."

"No..I don't"

And that was true. I used to. A beautiful perky pink haired girl. Sakura Haruno. It was a happy relationship. For the most part. She was my first crush. I knew I wasn't in-love with her thou. For obvious reasons. One of them being, although I had strong feelings for her. I was painfully aware of her faults.

She was, judgmental,abnormally violent and angry, over dramatic, manipulative, jealous, and sometimes just down right **scary**.

But the one that really hurt the most was, she was constantly reminding me that, I wasn't her first love. She always rambled on about some random guy who told her she was beautiful in elementary school. I don't get why she thought he was so hot, apparently he had a bowl cut, and wore a green jumpsuit.

Oh if only I knew how many times I've been beaten for laughing at that image..

But, regardless of her many faults, I really did care about her. That's why I'd taken the break-up so hard.

She was there. The night I was arrested.

I can still hear the conversation that we had while I was being dragged out to the police car. Her face covered in tears.

'_Naruto! Oh my gods!_'

'_Sakura-chan_!'

she looked at me in shame,

'_Naruto..How could you!?.' _

__she shook her head,

'_I'm sorry Naruto,..but, I can't love a __**criminal**_..'

'_No! Sakura __**please!**__ I don't even know what I did __**wrong**_!'

I watched as the tears in her eyes kept spilling over. But I knew it wasn't because our relationship was over, It was because this was a serious blow to her reputation.

* * *

I finished the rest of the questions and said goodbye to Jiraiya and Tsunade before I was introduced to my cell. The silver haired man patted my head and smiled underneath his mask, "Your roommate will be in soon." he said before cupping my face in his hand, "I look forward to doing business with you, Naruto.." I heard him say before smiling again and gesturing for me to enter my cell.

Perve 1 and Perve 2. Did all perves have wierd grey hair?

* * *

When I was alone, I finally realized how tired I was. So I decided to take a nap.

"_Man I'm tired_.. I mumbled.

'_Maybe, If I sleep. I can pretend this was all a dream_..' I thought, closing my eyes.

Well, I've never heard of dreaming, and _waking up_ to a **nightmare**.

* * *

**Okay so I realize that probably ****none**** of this story is correct, as to what happens in an actual jail. But, ehh I did my best heh-heh.**

**Tell me what you think! 3 luv ya! =^_^= - (My Naruto face) Lolz XD**


	2. Chapter 2

Kit

* * *

I woke to someone rubbing my chest, "Mm-Sakura-chan?.." I mumbled rubbing my eyes with my palms.

"Hm, 'fraid not.." said a dull,

**guys** voice.

I jumped up, slamming my head on the top bunk, "Shit!" I yelped scratching away the pain.

I looked up at him, he had straight black hair, paper white skin, and black hollow eyes.

I smiled, "Hey, I'm Naruto.." I held out my hand. He smiled back, lacing his cold digits through my warm ones;

"Sai.." he said, softly rubbing my hand with his thumb.

_I was in shock._

I couldn't look away.

His eyes went gentle, "You're cute when you blush. It shows off your birthmarks; you look like an adorable little fox.." he said brushing my

bangs out of my eyes, "That's what I'll call you," he smiled, "Kit."

* * *

(Side note: Kit means 'fox' in Japanese)

* * *

_'Okay'_, I thought; _'Tell him. Tell him you don't like guys!'_

"M-My Name is Naruto.."

_'Oh yeah, cause that's the same thing!' _

He was about to say something when I heard a loud buzz, and the sound of a door opening.

"Naruto Uzamaki? It's time for-.."

I shot out of the tiny room with my wrists up, eager to get away from the freak they gave me for a roommate.

At first he looked confused, until he seemed to put the pieces together in his mind when he noticed the desperate look I gave him.

He smiled, making his right eye crinkle, "Well, it's seems I have some competition.." he said to himself.

I looked up to the gods, '_Why? Why me?_'

* * *

When I got down to the cafeteria, I grabbed a tray and kept my head down.

After I had gotten my 'food', I went to the empty table in the back.

I sighed, '_ Okay get a grip! You're Naruto Uzamaki for the gods' sake_!'

When I settled down, I looked at my 'meal'.

I saw, mashed potatoes, peas, and some glop that looked like the lunch staff had lost their lunch on my plate.

'_Yup_.' I thought, '_I'm going to die here._.'

My thoughts were interrupted by someone behind me, "Hey you're in my seat!"

I went stiff, preparing myself for a fight, when I felt a hand smack on my shoulder;

"Relax man! I'm just messin'!" laughed the voice.

Two seconds later a guy with brown hair, red tattoos, and pointy teeth sat down in front of me, and smiled.

"I'm Kiba."

He held his hand out, I shook it cautiously.

"Naruto."

He nodded. "Well, Naruto. You only been here a few hours and people are already goin' bat-shit for ya!"

He laughed at his own joke, "_K_-_I_-_T_. _Kit_? That's what he called you?"

I looked at him, with a huge question mark on my face.

He smiled and put his hands up, "I'm not psychic, it's written on your hand.." he said pointing at the girly writing I hadn't noticed before.

He shrugged, "Makes sense I guess, ya'know with the whiskers and all.." he said gesturing to my cheeks.

"You better be careful, Sai wants you. And Sai's a quack, he'll do anything!"

I nodded. "Thanks.." I mumbled.

"Don't mention it!" "Okay, I've been with you for five whole minutes,and you haven't hit on me yet, so you seem pretty normal." he smiled.

"Wanna join my crew?"

I thought about it and shrugged, '_Ah what the hell! Friends are friends._.'

"Sure"

He smiled, "Cool. I'll introduce ya', c'mon!"

he pulled me over to another table, filled with people.

I listened as he started to name them, "This is, Neji, Gaara, Choji, Shikamaru, Suigetsu, our groupie Karin, and..the almighty Sasuke Uchiha.."

he said shrugging off the last guy's name. He smiled again, "Guys this is Naruto.."

I waved, and sat down next to the red haired girl, named Karin. I noticed she was bleeding from her hand and she looked like she was trying to fight off tears.

"Hey, are you alright?"

she sniffled, "I'm fine.."

I shook my head, "Well you don't seem alright.."

I grabbed her hand and took off the cloth I always had wrapped around my wrist, and bandaged her wound.

"There." I smiled, "That's better.."

When I looked up at her, her eyes had glazed over and her cheeks were really pink.

I laughed internally before releasing her hand and turning back towards the group;

"Hn. idiot ."

Said a black haired guy in front of me, who by the way looked alot like Sai. Only, he had duck butt hair. And something about him said,

'Keep me away from sharp objects!'

I glared at him, What was his name again? Sasuke?

"Who are you calling idiot _teme_?" I shot back.

For a second he seemed surprised; but it quickly disappeared with an eye roll,

"Who do you think _dobe_?"

I glared daggers, debating whether or not to throw my tray at him until a felt a tiny hand slip into mine;

"It's okay Naruto-kun, don't mind Sasuke, he's not very..polite.."

Karin said sharing a glare with the asshole.

I smiled, normally I don't go for glasses, but she was cute.

Again, my thoughts were interrupted by an annoying as hell, "Hn."

I rolled my eyes groaning internally, "Now what teme?"

He glared, and it took all my will power not to stick my tongue out at him like a five year old.

Well, will power and the kid named Choji;

"Hey Naruto are your parents gonna send you some delicious food on visitor days?" he asked, his mouth full of glop.

I stiffened, and had to release Karin's hand before I squeezed it to death, "No." I said flat out.

"Aaaww why not?" he whined.

I gritted my teeth, suddenly finding the glop on my plate fascinating, "Because they're dead."

I heard Karin gasp, "How long!?" she whispered weakly; making the back of my eyes burn.

"Thirteen Years."

_Damn! I cracked out the 'years'. For Ramen's sake Uzumaki, be a man!_

_"Wait!_" she said, "How old are you?"

"Eighteen." I mumbled dissecting the questionable 'food' on my plate._ Ew! Is that a finger nail_?!

"Wait, so you were like,..eight?" Kiba chimed in;

I smiled, _Bad at math huh? we were gonna be great_ friends..

_I_ was gonna correct him, when another voice beat me to it,

"Five." the teme's voice said.

"He was, five.."

The voice was filled with alot of emotion, some I recognized;

Remorse, understanding, sympathy, and one I couldn't figure out.

I looked up to see the teme looking down at the table;

Or really glaring at the table. Like it was to blame.

Anger? I tried. No, that wasn't it.

I didn't know, all I knew was that glare screamed, death!

Poor table.

* * *

After I had answered the many rounds of pity questions, I listened to them talk about why they were in here.

Well, I nodded and laughed when necessary, but I wasn't really listening.

I was too busy trying to figure out that last emotion.

'_What was it?_'

Even when I got back to my cell, I was still thinking about it, that glare, it wasn't meant for me.

'_Or the table_'

It was deeper than that, like he was remembering something..but _what_?

I was thinking so hard I didn't notice someone massaging me,

"Your tense Kit..What's wrong?" he whispered in my ear, making me shiver on reflex.

'_Oh yeah, thanks body, great idea, lets __encourage__ the guy who's molesting us_!'

I sighed, and stood up rubbing my face,

"I'm tired, I wanna go to bed. Which bunk is yours?"

he smiled raising an eyebrow, I rolled my eyes;

"So I can use the **opposite** one.."

He got up smiling wider, "I'll tell you, but it'll cost you a good night kiss.."

I sighed,realizing he had me cornered, _'Ugh, I'm too tired for this shit!'_

I shook my head grumpily, "Whatever! Just get it over with!" I said, expecting a peck on the cheek or something.

But,what I received was much, much worse.

He kissed me hard, knotting his fingers in my hair, and forcing his tongue in my mouth; exploring it.

Finally he was done, letting me know I had been kissing back with one last sickeningly sweet peck;

"Top bunks mine.."

he said hopping up.

Eventually I willed my legs to get me into bed, touching my lips the entire time.

I layed down and cursed my body for reacting to Sai, vowing It would never happen again.

I closed my eyes, letting the darkness surround me, and the last thing I heard was;

"Goodnight Kit.."

* * *

**Okay let me know it this was good or not! I got some good reviews on the last one so keep em' comin!**

**=^_^= 3 luv ya! **


	3. Chapter 3

The Next day I had laundry duty. Even when I was this far from Sai his kiss was still there.

'Why did he do that?'

I wondered, and more Importantly,

'Why the hell did I do it back?!'

Once again my thoughts were interrupted by an all too farmiliar.

"Hn."

I rolled my eyes. I turned, "Teme." I greeted him.

He scoffed, "Dobe." I glared I can't take this anymore. I put my fist up and lifted my center finger. My victory smile was cut off when I saw him turn and his head and squint his eyes at my hand,

"Who's K-"

he stopped and glared daggers at my hand before looking at with disgust,

"You're with **Sai**?" he said with false boredom. I immediately flipped my hand over and found writing there..

I clenched my teeth while trying to scorch a whole where the stupid name layed.

"No I am **not**!" I yelled. "The perve keeps writing this damn name on me like I'm his and it's fucking irritating! Gods! Why?!Of all the fucked up people in the world I get stuck with him as a cell mate! He even tricked me into kissing him last night!"

I realized what I said and waited for him to tell me I'd said too much. But, to my relief, all I recieved was a "Hn." before he turned back to tend to his laundry.

I scanned the room looking for something to wash it off with. When I failed to find something I settled for liquid detergent.

I reached up for it when my wrist was grabbed, I turned to see an angry Uchiha. "You can't put bleach on your skin dobe!" he scolded me.

I watched as he stuck a measuring cup in the washing machine, filling it with water. Then as he grabbed a washcloth and a bar of soap before scraping a smudge of soap off from the bar and grabbing my hand.

"Idiot." he grumbled to himself as he scrubbed away all evidence of Sai's writing.

I noticed as his strokes got slower and he raised his eyes to meet mine, I got this twinge in the pit of my stomach that slowly spread to the rest of my body before spreading to the rest of my body, causing me to shiver.

The feeling disapeared when I heard a dull yet uncomfortable "Hn." and went back to his washer.

'Wait, was that a blush'

* * *

Okay so I know this was really short, but I've been really busy, so please,please,please,please, don't forget about me! :O Lol I love you guys! :D 33 this was just to hold you over I will post more soon ~promise


End file.
